1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for moving logs to an elevated position to provide for cutting of the logs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the method of cutting trees into firewood, the tree is first felled, the branches are removed and the tree is then cut into sections which may either be directly used as firewood or which may be split. After the tree is felled, the tree is quite difficult to cut and the branches are quite difficult to remove because the tree is lying on the ground. Thus, it is desirable to elevate the tree to facilitate removal of the branches and sectioning of the tree trunk.
One prior method for elevating the log is to physically lift the log and rest it on an adjacent tree stump or some other stationary article. It should be understood that a great deal of effort is involved in lifting the log, The log, including branches, is an extremely heavy and awkward object to move. In order to avoid lifting logs manually, log lifting apparatus have been developed. One prior art log lifting apparatus comprises an elongated lever arm including a first claw means attached to the end of a lever arm. A log gripping arm is pivotly mounted with respect to the elongated lever arm, the log gripping arm means including a second claw for engaging the log. The lever arm includes at one end thereof a leg which extends transverse to the elongated lever arm, the leg having a complicated structure. The leg includes a plurality of supporting beams which are welded to the lever arm at one end and which are also welded to a support tube which rests on the ground and which serves as a fulcrum about which a lever arm may pivot. It should be understood that this prior art lifting apparatus is quite complex and difficult to manufacture in that the leg is formed from a plurality of supporting beams which are welded to the support tube and to the elongated lever arm. Moreover, the prior art log lifting apparatus has a further disadvantage. The apparatus is bulky and requires a large packaging carton.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a log lifting apparatus which is relatively simple in construction and which can be disassembled to allow storage and shipment of the log lifting apparatus in relatively thin cartons.